


Marathon podfic

by cyranothe2nd



Series: Theorums podfic [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 18:46:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyranothe2nd/pseuds/cyranothe2nd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What's say we ditch the kiddie flick," Tony says quietly, leaning to press the bridge of his nose to Loki's jaw, and every hair on Loki's neck stands in surprise at the brush of his breath. "And you and I take a trip to the lab. I've got something I want to show you. By which I mean use on you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marathon podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Marathon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/455480) by [RC_McLachlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RC_McLachlan/pseuds/RC_McLachlan). 



Length: 17:44

Readers Notes: The second installment of the Theorums series and a sequel to Solve For X.

[Download here](http://the-netizen.com/Cyranothe2nd/Marathon.mp3)


End file.
